


Diné in Scotland

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: The Many Alternative Lives of JayRae [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Magic, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: They worked one bounty hunt together to catch the Valeska brothers when tensions between their countries were still fresh, and the threat was real. Now she's mysteriously in Scotland with no hint alluding as to how she got there and she must rely on an old ally to get home.





	1. Welcome to America

Jason stared at the woman across from him and Constantine and would admit he was a wee bit awestruck by her.

She had striking features, not beautiful, but bloody striking.

Her hair was done in many small braids, straight midnight black, her eyes were dark, so dark it wasn’t clear if they were black as onyx or midnight blue. Her skin was pale copper, and her features were sharp, unyielding, and proud, but sorrowful with this indifference etched in them. Her lashes were long and highlighting her eyes, and her full lips were set in a hard line.

She was striking, more striking than any Kent, Prince, Allen, Jordon, or Queen. She was just stunning, and her beauty was striking.

Her companion was huge, a black man, shaved head, severe features, thick and dangerous.

Both sat there in there staring balefully at him, and he couldn’t help but admit that there was something dangerous about the woman. It was not something he was accustomed to; he could see that right now, this woman was no siren, vampire, fairy, veela or dragon, not even a nymph.

She was something far more dangerous.

“I apologize for keeping you waiting, Mr. Todd, Mr. Constantine,” Courtney Whitmore walked in, her flurry skirts and blonde hair smooth, her blue eyes bright and her features were delicate.

“Wasn’t a wait at all, Miss Whitmore,” his partner stated, and Jason twitched at Constantine’s twang, then looked at the woman again. She was balefully staring at him, her eyes were still indifferent.

“You apparently check out, and sent by Britain’s Ministry of Magic,” Courtney stated. “So what is Britain doing in the U.S., uninvited.”

“We’re here because of Dark Wizards that escaped our custody, and fled here,” Constantine answered.

The black man moved; growling, but the woman lifted her arm and held him back with that simple gesture. They were close, obviously, he could see that in how these two seemed to have a silent language between them.

“Which Dark Wizards? Europe seems to be having a storm of those as of late,” Whitmore sneered.

“Jerome and Jeremiah Valeska; they fled here together,” Jason answered.

The woman’s dark eyes narrowed. Dangerously, he saw the danger in her eyes.

“So the two most notorious Dark Wizards are here, in the country,” Whitmore sighed.

“It would appear so,” Constantine sighed as he stood there. Jason continued staring at the woman, she was striking, for sure, she was an enigma. He wanted to figure her out some more, she was an enticing woman for sure.

“And they sent the Aurors for what? American Aurors not good enough?” she sneered.

“Because I know them both the best,” Jason answered, his eyes flicking to Whitmore again. The scar on his cheek itched and he wanted to turn away as he felt Whitmore’s eyes land on it. The blonde stared at him.

“I see,” she said as she leaned back in her seat.

“I’m here to find them, dead or alive,” he said, his lips twitching slightly. “And nothing is to stand in my way.”

* * *

 

She was called Raven, a name she had been given to by her brother upon her arrival to their school. He had named her, he was her brother.

Raven sat there staring at the Englishman and the Scotsman.

The Scotsman was a large man, larger than most she’d ever seen. He towered over her, easily, she could see that even sitting here, his features were squarish, and his lips were drawn in a line. His dark hair had red undertones it was unique, she’d never seen that, and there was this curl to the ends of it.

His eyes though there was this unique beauty. Yes, beauty, she could see that.

They were blue, brilliant, dangerous blue, but there, was something more to his eyes, there was a green ring to them. Bright death green, eyes of a killer, she could see it. But more than that, there was this scar on the left cheek of his face, it was a hook, rather ugly, but still dangerous.

He stared back at her, his eyes unwavering other than to address Courtney.

“And you think you can illegally track them through the United States?” Courtney huffed.

“Well, that was the plan love, until your two Aurors caught us,” the blond huffed. Raven said nothing as she stood.

“Raven,” Victor started and she walked towards the scarred man.

“His thoughts, guarded,” she stated and crouched to his level seeing him flinch a bit. “But the emotions…”

“What are you?” Jason asked softly.

“Raven is a… unique, person,” Courtney said carefully and Raven stood as she looked at Courtney. Slowly she nodded towards her superior and Courtney sighed as she cocked her head with raised brows.

“Yes,” Raven stated.

“Then one of you will be working with Raven, the other will accompany me to London where we will sort out this damn mess,” Courtney stated. Raven nodded before walking out of the room.

“He’ll be your responsibility!” Courtney shouted after her.

Raven said nothing as she walked in out into the damp cold of MACUSA’s fort and she started for the door.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Rae!” her brother shouted and Raven twisted around just as Victor caught her and skidded around before her. Victor was a freed slave, he’d been born in Virginia between his mother and master, and he was a dangerous man, but when the magic had called in him he’d run away. They had met before arriving at Ilvermony.

“Yes Victor?” she asked. Victor, despite his appearance was not an Auror, he was a businessman dealing in wands.

“You’re certain about this?” he asked.

“I will be fine,” she promised tracing his brow and smiling a bit.

“Raven,” he started.

“I promise,” she said.

* * *

 

“The Minister will not like this,” Constantine grumbled.

“And This is 1795, we are not a part of your Ministry, and you trespass in our country,” Courtney stated standing. “Now one of you needs to go after Raven because she is not a patient woman and will leave without you.”

Jason bolted before Constantine could speak. He saw the shadow as she smiled at the huge black man before turning to look at him with dark eyes, there was a pulse of red in them before she turned towards the fort’s exit.


	2. Diné in Scotland

Jason was lounging in his room, reading a book as he waited out the Scottish winter. It kind of reminded him of his winter in America, and a little bird. It’d been two years since he had seen the little bird, she had waved him off at the docks and he had remembered wondering why the fuck he was leaving her. Jason supposed he’d done the right thing coming home.

But now he had a problem of his family trying to marry him off.

It was vexing to have women of wealth and status. He was no more interested in Rose Wilson or Donna Prince or Kara Kent. No, he was not interested in those women. Rose was too volatile and he had a feeling they’d either kill each other or end up in Azkaban. Donna was gorgeous, but he wasn’t sure that that was a match he wanted to make. And Kara… well, before America the petite beauty had appealed to him for a partner but now he didn’t want that sweet submissive woman to be a wife and home maker for him. No, Jason had found his tastes had run to the wild side.

That little bird had swooped in and stolen what remain of his heart, she had matched him, stride for stride, wit for wit, curse for curse. She hadn’t backed down nor had she been intimidated by him or what he was capable of. She had matched him. Raven was a surprising match to him in stubbornness and will power. She was strength embodied, darkness personified, and living empathy.

There were times it was hard for him to remember what it was like before she had stalked into his life and then waved him off.

Giving up reading he glared out the window and cursed the fates for introducing him to a wild woman. A woman who had invaded his life and living, also matched him and made him feel happy. It was unnerving at times to think she had been able to evoke that emotion in his heart and mind and it’d be real and true.

He could rarely remember a time before the Valeska brothers had destroyed him.

Jason stared out the window and frowned when he saw a black dot flying at the window through the blizzard. That was most odd. He stiffened recognizing the bird as it neared the window, yanking it open as crashed into the room, he slammed the window shut before spinning around to see Raven.

“Raven!?” he sputtered running over the fellow witch, the skin-walker coughed some blood as she gasped as clawed herself upwards.

“Jason!?” His sister-in-law called through the door. Raven’s eyes pulsed red. “Have you seen Thomas?” Fuck Barbara and her terrible timing! He thought as he tried to calm Raven before she did that thing with darkness she did on reflex and hurt Barbara before she could think about what she was doing. Raven had lethal reactions when she was hurt, scared or threatened.

“Thomas, no, no, he’s with…. Isn’t he with B?” Jason said trying to catch and calm Raven who stared at him with large eyes as she struggled to breath, and he put his finger to his lips as he finally got her attention.

“Jason, are you alright?”

“I… I got an owl, from Constantine,” he answered.

“I’ll leave you be,” he heard Barbara rolling her eyes as he finally pulled Raven to her feet. The Diné woman gasped in pain and he maneuvered her to her bed, her hands did that thing, turning to claws as she hissed in pain. He moved her furs and robes aside and she whimpered as he touched the wound.

“Merlin’s beard Raven, what the hell did you run into?” he whispered as he put the furs down and grabbed his wand, hers too.

“Jay,” she whimpered.

“Sh, I got you love, come on,” he moved her out of her clothes off her person now. The wounds were deep, and looked like they’d been inflicted by a dagger, a cursed dagger as her odd healing wasn’t happening. The wounds were green and acidic, blackening and purple.

“It hurt,” her English was halted and broken.

“I got you love, I got you, now I need you to be very still,” he murmured moving her hair out of her eyes. She stared at him with large unwavering dark eyes, and he smiled. “I got you.”

Whispering the healing incantations, he watched her grit her teeth as she hissed and clawed at his bed then she punched him as she whimpered. Falling back on the bed she panted, and he persisted in sealing the curse to her side. “What did you tangle with, little bird?”

She blinked a sightless eye at him and he watched as her body shifted becoming smaller and black, feathers formed. The raven lay there as he gently stroked her brow. “I got you,” he promised as he stood and quickly crafted her a bed before gingerly scooping up the bird and putting her in the feathers.

“Jason,” his younger brother appeared then, the young man stared at him and he saw Damian’s eyes land on Raven. Everything in Jason felt like snarling as he stared at the younger seventeen year old.

“Damian!” he stared at the younger and loomed over his bird friend.

“What are you doing?”

“Injured bird, need’s a little help,” he said.

“You have never expressed a fondness of animals,” Damian sneered.

“Well, I like them,” Jason defended. He might not have been the animal lover that Damian was, but Jason liked them. And after his time in America he really respected animals.

“The Kents are here,” Damian sighed.

“You go, I’m going to take care of the bird,” he said.

“They’re here about your marriage arrangement to Kara.”

“That I’m not doing so why would I show up?” Jason asked. Damian seethed before stalking out and Jason stared at Raven who was now resting as a little bird. She was here, he wasn’t going anywhere for a bit. “I got you, love,” he promised with a smile as he stroked the bird’s head. Red eyes opened, and she stared at him for a moment before she slumped again.


	3. Welcome to Scotland

Raven lay very still as she woke, her eyes looked over the strange settings she found herself in, and she turned to look up. It was stone, the woods were dark, the decorations bizarre. She looked around as she felt the panic well up, it was like a room in York City, she didn’t like it, she felt trapped. There was movement beside her which had her snapping over to where the other occupant was and she relaxed seeing the familiar haggard face, his eyes opened, they were pretty, so odd.

“Hey little bird,” he whispered.

“Jay,” she smiled as a calloused hand touched her cheek, she scooted closer to the warmth and curled up against him.

“What are you doing here little bird?” he mumbled as a hand slid through her hair.

“I don’t know,” she whispered harshly. The last thing that had happened… she was in York City, she had been leaving Roy and Kori’s home, to go to Massachusetts in hunt for an escaped Voodoo Priest. Then there’d been a man who had breathed something in her face… Then… It was blurred…

“It’s okay,” Jason promised.

“Why you here?” she whispered hoarsely.

“You crashed here,” he reminded her.

“I hurt,” she mumbled, twisting around to feel that pain in her ribs.

“I have no idea what you tangled with, love, but we’re going to Hogwarts, sort this out. And I’ll contact Constantine, and the Aurors, MACUSA and the Ministry,” Jason said.

“I hurt?” she mumbled.

“Whatever hit you is bypassing your… unique abilities, little bird,” he explained. “I got it contained. Come on.”

“Jason, I…” the door was thrown open and Raven’s head snapped over to a flustered black haired woman who stopped short of where she was. Raven was twisting for her wand when Jason was grabbing her and yanking her against him.

“NO! Rae! This is my sister! Cassandra,” Jason hissed in her ear as she struggled against him. “Rae, you’re safe, you’re safe, calm down, please darling,” he whispered. And Raven stared at him then.

“Safe,” she repeated.

“Safe, you can do the mind thing if you think you aren’t,” he promised.

“Can’t, I can’t… feel it,” she whispered and hid against his neck.

“Jason?” the woman’s voice was gentle.

“Cass, this is Raven, she’s a MACUSA Auror. Also, a native of America, she’s a Diné,” he said.

“A savage?” Cass inquired.

Raven snarled at the label and Jason tightened his hold.

“Raven is not a savage, she’s America’s greatest Auror and she is going to be getting dressed, so you need to go, tell father that I have a guest, and we’ll be going to Hogwarts,” Jason said.

“Kara is here,” Cassandra said as she disappeared. Raven looked at Jason who rolled his eyes as he released her and fell on the bed.

“Bloody hell.”

“Kara? Gold Kara?” Raven mused remembering his besotted way about his mind at the thought of Kara.

“Maybe it’s a good thing you can’t do the mind thing, get dressed,” he chuckled tossing a sweater at her.

“Where are…?” she started.

“Sorry, love, they’re bloody, no you’re not wearing that,” he warned. “Take the clothes Rae.”

“Stolen?” she started.

“No, I promise you, it’s not, but you’re going to need heavy clothes, so wear them.”

Raven sighed as she stood, wincing as she moved and looked at her chest, the bandages were green and black, with red stains, which concerned her. What had hit her? Raven slowly pulled on the white shirt Jason had given her, then the sweater, which was dark green, she pulled on the trousers, they were uncomfortable, then socks. Several pairs; just before Jason could notice; she had lost several of the socks he had given her before and she wanted more. Once she was standing she had the boots on and she pulled on a belt; all the clothes felt familiar and alien before she looked over at Jason who offered her another sweater as she shivered.

“Thank you,” she mumbled.

“You’re an animagus, if asked, and you’re a MACUSA auror, don’t say anything else, we’re going to Hogwarts,” he warned her softly. “You came here on a visit, and didn’t know better, flew window to window, landed in my room,” he said.

She nodded and limped out.

“Also, why are you stealing three pairs of socks?”

“Warm feet,” she answered.

“Uh-huh, you could just ask for socks,” he muttered. She waved him off as she sheathed her knife and slid her wand up her sleeve. She hurt, she hurt a lot. Pain, lasting, was unusual, she didn’t like it. She paused as she descended the stairs at the sight of a redheaded child staring at her with large blue eyes.

“Who you?”

“Raven,” she answered tilting her head as the child cocked their own.

“Thomas, there you are,” a woman’s voice was sharp and Raven’s eyes flicked up as the woman walked into the room, then the woman snatched up her child. “Savage!” she gasped.

“Barbara!” Jason’s voice snapped which had Raven’s head snapping up as her friend descended the stairs. “That’s Raven, and she’s no savage. She’s an Auror, from MACUSA, Raven is the one who helped me track down the Valeska brothers.”

“That’s…!?” she sputtered. “Jason you’re crazy!” Barbara gasped.

“You’ll have to forgive Barbara, she was a colonist, her family was murdered by something over there, she blames the tribes,” Jason said.

“Tory,” Raven spat out with disgust as she brushed past the woman. Raven’s stance in the war had been minimal, but she had adopted America as her country, MACUSA her people, and if she should return west she would return to her tribe one day, to see her mother, and her aunt.

“Raven,” Jason groaned.

“Charming,” Barbara sneered and Raven looked down the hall. It was cold, damp, warm too, the stones were heavy. A hand caught her hand, she spun around, knocking the arm aside as she shoved the larger body up, the knife in her hand as she glared at him.

“Rae,” he growled.

Raven released Jason, and he stared at her balefully. “You need to calm down, and follow me,” he said. She nodded.

“Dining room is this way, then you and I will be going to Hogwarts,” Jason stated.

She winced a bit as the wound pulsed on her side before she allowed the white man to lead her through this labyrinth.


End file.
